Stuck With You
by Anna Rousseau
Summary: Response to Ceindreadh's challenge...Lucy and Abby get stuck in a lift after the end of 'Abby Road' and speculate on the future.


Title: Stuck With You III   
Author: Anna Rousseau annadelamico@yahoo.co.uk  
Series Devised By: céindreadh   
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: LK/AL ER Fiction  
Notes: thanks to céindreadh for letting me carry on the theme, I hope it is as good as the originals. This is set after the end roof scene of Abby Road. Please feel free to archive, but check with céindreadh first. PS someone should really check out all these technical faults with the County elevators!  
  
  
Stuck With You III  
  
Lucy Knight and Abby Lockhart  
  
  
  
The doors of the elevator opened and the two medical students lept in as soon as they could, not enjoying the sub zero temperatures of the stairwell on the roof.  
  
"Geez," Lucy Knight gasped as she rubbed her hands together before pressing the button for the ER. "I can't remember living in a city as cold as Chicago in the middle of winter!"  
  
"Hmm," Abby Lockhart replied, sure her face was as red as a beetroot. "Doesn't it upset you to see a patient die, knowing that they had no family with them at the end?"  
  
Lucy sighed, trying to think of what to say to the other student, who, although was in the year below her, had many more years of medical training under her belt as an OB nurse.  
  
"That's how things are in the ER," Lucy admitted with another sigh. "They certainly threw you in the deep end, what with this being your first rotation."  
  
"A lot different than OB!" Abby admitted as she pulled the gloves off her hands.  
  
"I remember my first day in the ER, boy..." Lucy broke off as the elevator shuddered to a halt. Abby lurched forward and landed on the tiled floor whilst Lucy managed to hold on to the hand rail.  
  
"God!" Abby exclaimed as she picked herself off the ground.  
  
"Great!" Lucy sighed at the exact same moment.  
  
Abby scanned the walls of the elevator and reached for the emergency button mounted on the control panel. She jabbed it viciously with her index finger for a few seconds, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Wait?" Lucy guessed as she summarized their predicament. They were stuck in a well ventilated elevator in the middle of a busy Chicago Hospital. Someone had to know they were there.  
  
Abby sighed and buried her head in her hands as she sank to the floor, "Spat on, puked on, bit and stuck in an elevator: must be my lucky day."  
  
Lucy joined her as she pulled off her bobble hat, rolling it up and placing it in her coat pocket, "I know what you mean. On my first day in the ER, I managed to show up a resident, get shouted at by this same resident and took credit for Carol Hathaway's perfect IV, so lying to my resident."  
  
Abby laughed, "Who did you get?"  
  
"Hmm?" Lucy said, breaking from her train of thought.  
  
"Your resident, sounds pretty grumpy...Benton? Dave?"  
  
Lucy shook her head vermently with a liile laugh, "No. Actually, it was Carter."  
  
Abby was confused, "From what I heard he's supposed to be a bit more sedate than that- he's the tall one, right, brown hair and eyes?"  
  
"Yep. That's Carter," Lucy replied with a smile, "Apparently he was acting very out of character for a while, grumpy, agitated. He mentioned something about his friend, another resident, I think, who moved away...Anna something...well, he didn't take it that well...started acting like Benton, if that means anything to you, well he is notorious around County...oh and he grew a beard."  
  
"Benton?" Abby asked.  
  
"No," Lucy replied, with a smile as she turned to Abby with a little laugh, "Carter."  
  
Abby laughed, "Yikes!"  
  
"Those glue people really did him a favour," Lucy commented, chewing on a toffee she had found in the depths of her labcoat pocket after preoffering one to Abby.  
  
"Glue people?" Abby asked with an inquisitive smile.  
  
"Two guys came in, stuck together with carpet glue, Carter...right...holds one of them back so I can intubate, but in the process his beard gets stuck to him..." Lucy broke off into giggles at the thought of Carter's face adhered to a patient. "Well, from then on it was beardless Carter...and he was much cuter without the beard!"  
  
"Hmm," Abby replied, sucking on one of Lucy's toffees. "I was saying to someone earlier that the docs in the ER seem to be better looking than the ones in OB...well come to think of it, a choice between Janet Coburn and Dr. Kovac, I'd go with the ER doc anyday!"  
  
"I know what you mean," Lucy said, remembering something that had happened over a year before.  
  
"Really?" Abby inquired, "What's that supposed to mean, huh?"  
  
Lucy tried not to let Abby get further on the topic, "Nothing!"  
  
"Right." Abby paused, "Did you and Kovac have something going on?"  
  
Lucy laughed, "No!"  
  
"OK, then," Abby continued, "Malucci?"  
  
"Dave?" Lucy asked with a face of disbelief, shifting to an upright postion as the lift lurched into action, "Yay!"  
  
"Hey! Don't avoid the question," Abby stood up, "I know a guilty face when I see one."  
  
"I have nothing to hide!" Lucy insisted, folding her jacket over one arm.  
  
Abby smiled in disbelief, "Greene...umm..." she fumbled wildly, gesturing with her hands, "mmm.....Romano..."  
  
"You are heading down the wrong path!" Lucy smiled as she tapped her foot against the floor.  
  
The doors pinged open at the ground floor, " I know...Carter...I'm right, it was Carter...yeah?"  
  
There was a coughing from just outside the elevator, both med students whirled around. Abby's mouth was suspended, half open whilst Lucy turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Oh my..." Lucy mumbled, "Dr....Carter!"  
  
Carter backed away and gave the two students a confused smile, "I think I'll take the stairs."  
  
As he headed off, Abby and Lucy stood there laughing, "Bye, Abby...have a good rotation."  
  
Abby nodded, "And I hope you survive the next few months, just think...in less than half a year you'll be a doctor!"  
  
Lucy smiled, up lifted at the thought, "Yep. I can't wait."  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Lucy headed off to the lounge, "You too...Dr. Knight has a nice ring to it doesn't it!" Lucy chuckled.  
  
"Better than Dr. Lockhart at any rate!" Abby turned and pushed open the door to Curtain 3.  
  
Lucy hummed to herself, "Lucy Knight, MD!"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Archive if you want  
  
annadelamico@yahoo.co.uk  
  



End file.
